1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercising device based on principles of a single step platform, and specifically, to an improved exercising stepping platform device that allows for numerous activities using the stepping motion as the basic exercise source by providing directional platform stability for performing forward, backward, and lateral stepping movements from a multitude of different positions, safely and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of indoor exercising equipment is well known in today's health-conscious world. Aerobic exercising devices in particular have been used. Of popular usage is a device that basically functions as a single step that typically is square, having one raised platform or surface, somewhat elastic, that allows a person to begin a series of step up and step down motions from the floor. While these devices work quite well, they are somewhat limited in the range of action permitted athletically and aerobically, due to its confined size and area configuration. The user cannot vary the exercise motion in the stepping action presented because there is only a single area available to be stepped on.